Disengage
by LunarGoddessDiana
Summary: {ONESHOTS}[Breves historias acerca de encuentros... 'especiales' entre campeones] Ahhh... siempre quieren más. Los que han peleado alguna vez, buscan más de las parejas de lucha que más les han impactado en combate pero de forma... diferente. Cambiando el contexto y las intenciones, ¿como serían las mejores escenas privadas de estos luchadores?
1. CH1 Rebelde Juliet (GarenxKatarina)

**Primer capitulo y... ¡primer escrito! De momento empiezo con historias cortas para ver que aceptación tiene mi estilo e intentaré lanzarme a algo más completo más adelante. Si sois de alguna comunidad de escritores de fanfictions en español, me gustaría que me recomendarais ya que, ¡quiero unirme a alguna! (si existen).**

 **-ABOUT-  
** **He elegido a una de las parejas más carismáticas del juego, Katarina y Garen en su particular historia de amor, que me parece bastante cañera (risas). Espero que os guste, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de RiotGames.**

-Me desafías noxiana?- preguntó el demaciano mientras se quitaba los guantes de soldado.

Katarina se quedó helada con el tono de esas palabras, seguidas de las manos de Garen en su cubre-pecho, descendiendo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el demaciano la estaba despojando de todo lo que cubría su parte superior. La pelirroja bufó en intento de deshacerse de sus ataduras.

Garen desabrochó los cinturones laterales y la placa pectoral de Katarina se desprendió, libre, dejando ver un pequeño top negro que contrastaba con la nívea piel de la asesina noxiana. Las manos de Garen acariciaban sin cesar el vientre de Katarina, su cadera, su cintura, en un leve ascenso que tenía encuentros ocasionales con la zona de debajo del top, sin llegar al preciado lugar.

La sangre de la pelirroja bullía y su corazón latía desbocado bajo el mando del sinuoso baile de manos por todo su cuerpo. Quería más, quería chillar 'tócame por favor', pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

De repente las manos del demaciano se retiraron, solo para atacar con irreverencia el cierre del top.

En los segundos que duró la escaramuza con el único broche que mantenía a salvo su cordura, Katarina recobró el sentido común e intentó propinarle una patada al joven soldado que este detuvo mecánicamente. Garen salió por unos segundos de su éxtasis y se incorporó observando a la noxiana, ruborizada completamente, que se cubría con sus delgados y fibrados brazos el top negro que protegía su piel de las rozaduras de su armadura. Sonrió levemente y asió su extremidad izquierda por la muñeca con rudeza, apartándola, esperando un derechazo de la pelirroja con su puño libre que detuvo fácilmente cuando sucedió. La situación estaba nublando los sentidos de Katarina y esta no peleaba con la frialdad habitual.

Aprovechó esta vulnerabilidad para maniobrar y tiró del cuerpo fino y elástico de la chica, levantándolo de la silla donde había estado sentada segundos atrás. Con un brazo atrajo a Katarina hacia sí y mientras esta se estremecía por el contacto de su piel, tibia y desnuda, contra su armadura, agarró sus dos muñecas por detrás y las ató con el cinturón que usaba para aguantar su arma cuando estaba envainada. La noxiana se revolvió y Garen volvió a empujarla hacia la silla, sentándola de golpe y arrodillándose a su altura de nuevo.

Katarina volvió a sentir el contacto de las calientes y ásperas manos del general en su cintura, moviéndose hacia su espalda, de nuevo, hacia el cierre de tu top de batalla. Cerró los ojos y un leve chasquido le indicó que estaba mostrándose completamente al guerrero, quien no cesaba de pasar sus pulgares por su clavícula, cada vez más cerca de sus senos. Volvió a estremecerse cuando el contacto se detuvo y, aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó el sonido de los cubrehombros de Garen caer al suelo.

Para Garen, tenerla a su merced de esa forma era delicioso. Su rebelde Julieta, ruborizada, parecía dócil y pequeña, con su pecho subiendo y bajando de excitación, rápido y rítmico, y su cabello retirado hacia atrás, dejándole ver la hermosa estampa de su torso desnudo.

Como un lobo hambriento se acercó al cuello de Katarina y lo mordisqueó. Un gemido escapó de la boca de la pelirroja, excitándolo. Descendió rápidamente con la boca por el pecho de ella y lamió lentamente su pezón duro, formando círculos sinuosos. La noxiana se estremecía con cada nueva caricia y jadeaba de placer. No podía aguantar más, quería todo, pero pedirlo era un precio muy caro a pagar.

-Garen…- susurró

-Dime.- respondió, divertido, el guerrero.

El silencio se hizo en la garganta de Katarina, ¿acaso se estaba riendo de ella? El demaciano castigó la ausencia de palabras haciendo descender una de sus manos por el vientre de la pelirroja, rozando el pantalón de cuero, probando la férrea voluntad de la asesina con cada centímetro ganado a su piel. Viendo que su compañera estaba apunto de enloquecer de ganas, la mano de Garen descendió hasta el sexo de ella, separando sus muslos.

El general situó estratégicamente su pulgar y empezó a moverlo arriba y abajo suavemente, frotando y alternando con movimientos circulares. La pelirroja, acalorada, gimió de genuino placer y con los ojos entornados se relamía los labios y jadeaba, intentando apretar los muslos, cosa que garen le negaba con sus fuertes manos. El demaciano atacó de nuevo su pezón derecho con la lengua para más tarde aprisionarlo levemente con los dientes y acariciarlo suavemente con estos. Katarina se retorcía, su límite estaba cerca pero se resistía a acabar en manos de su enemigo. Garen se sonrió para sus adentros y traslado la mano que agarraba uno de los muslos de la noxiana a su seno desatendido, acariciandolo orbicularmente. El continuo placer y ser tocada en tantos sitios de manera tan precisa y experta puso en jaque a Katarina que, temblando levemente y gimiendo, con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo sometido a aquel hombre que la masturbaba, alcanzó un intenso orgasmo.

Garen observó a su exhausta y deseosa asesina, mirándole y pidiendo más con su mirada y su cuerpo. Algo más de él. Se colocó de nuevo los cubrehombros y deshizo las ataduras de Katarina.  
Desprendió su capa de los broches y cubrió a la noxiana con ella.

-La próxima vez que vengas a matarme… piénsalo mejor- dijo Garen, dejando la estancia que era su habitación y dándole a entender a la noxiana que, la dejaba libre.

Cuando volvió no había rastro de su amante pero el olor a sudor entremezclado con la fragancia particular de Katarina, envolvían la habitación.

 _"Volverá…"_

 _"Pienso vengarme."_


	2. CH2 Mad Alice (EckoxJinx)

**¡Hola! Vuelvo con un capítulo más para mis historias, esta vez algo más larga. Como siempre, me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones y dejo esta pregunta al aire: ¿os gusta el tipo de lenguaje explícito que uso? Muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **-ABOUT-  
En esta historia traigo a EkkoxJinx, no tengo muy claro de si es una pareja formal entre los fans o es solo que me gusta a mi (risas). El capítulo pertenece a un ****_fanfiction_** **más largo que pensaba escribir pero aún no lo haré ya que no me atrevo a escribir cosas muy largar (tengo que pulir el estilo). Si queréis que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular por favor, pedidlo mediante review 3 ¡Muuuuchas graciasss!**

Llevaba dando vueltas tres días por Piltover sin descanso, recorriendo cada calle y cada lugar que pudiese parecer un refugio. En el final del segundo día halló lo que podía ser la casa de la persona buscada en la parte baja de la ciudad, pero estaba vacía y desordenada. Ekko intuyó que Jinx debía encontrarse cerca así que en su tercer día, busco por la misma zona donde había encontrado el lugar que podría ser la morada de la chica.

Dobló una calle y al fondo de un callejón encontró una figura tirada en el suelo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al divisar dos largas trenzas de color azul rodeando al cuerpo y empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. Los peores pensamientos asaltaban la mente del joven pero, cuando alcanzó a Jinx, se dio cuenta que esta respiraba. «Está durmiendo» -pensó. Rodeó con la mirada a la chica; su pálida, casi enfermiza, piel relucía en la oscuridad y sus ojos cerrados, colmados de espesas pestañas, rodeados de unas breves ojeras moradas, estaban cerrados formando una expresión de paz. Sin embargo, algo en Jinx no estaba como siempre aunque en ese momento, Ekko no supo descifrar el qué.

Alargó una mano y la tocó. Rozó con los dedos su nívea y suave piel haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abriesen de par en par en ese mismo instante, enseñando unas pupilas rosáceas. Jinx lo observó unos segundos. Ekko se quedó quieto, esperando su reacción.

-¡ERES TÚÚÚÚÚÚ!- Chilló la muchacha con voz aguda y un poco rasgada por el tiempo sin hablar.

La felicidad invadió a Ekko, había sido reconocido por su compañera de siempre. Jinx se echó a sus brazos y los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo Ekko, dejando de lado su orgullo acumulado.

Jinx se apretaba en su abrazo y agarraba sus ropas, estaba realmente feliz de verle.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos- dijo la joven- te he buscado desde la última batalla, Fishbones.

La sangre de Ekko se heló en sus venas.

-Pero has venido en una forma muy extraña, ¿que te han hecho?- siguió delirando Jinx- Habrá que revertirte a tu estado de antes.

El chico dejó de escuchar el parloteo de la joven, todo el mundo le daba vueltas. Se fijó en lo que estaba mal en Jinx. Su lanzacohetes no estaba con ella.«¿Qué?»- pensó Ekko. «¿Fishbones, su arma?¿Está de broma? 3 días buscando a una persona que ya no existe. Ekko eres estúpido.»

El pesar se apoderó del corazón del joven una vez más, quien, por enésima vez, había visto frustrado su intento de recuperar a Jinx de las ataduras de la locura en la que se había ido sumergiendo poco a poco. La rabia se apoderó del cuerpo de Ekko. El no podía dejar de lado los fuertes sentimientos que había creado tiempo atrás y sin embargo, Jinx ni siquiera podía recordarlos. Estaba vacía.

-¿Me oyes Fishbones?- la voz de la joven lo sacó del curso de sus pensamientos.

-Jinx, vamos a casa.

-¿Allí podremos arreglarte?- preguntó con cara triste la chica.

-Sí.

Caminaron una media hora desde el lugar que había sido encontrada la muchacha, hasta su casa improvisada en Piltover, que había resultado ser la que el chico había encontrado días atrás. En el camino, Jinx parloteaba sin sentido mientras daba saltitos y cogía a Ekko de la mano, aún confundiéndole con una metamorfosis extraña de su lanzacohetes perdido. Entraron en la desordenada casa y Jinx se quitó las botas y dejó a 'PowPow' en una esquina, apoyada.

-Fishbones tenemos que hacer algo. Seguro que el demonio rosado ha sido la que te a puesto así.

-Seguro.- aseveró Ecko adivinando que podía estar refiriéndose a Vi.

-¡La destruiré! - chilló Jinx entre risas histéricas, chutando su zapatilla hacia la pared.

Ecko no aguantaba más ver a la joven sumergida en ese ataque de locura prolongado. Se acercó a ella, quien bailoteaba extrañamente mientras reía y la abofeteó.

-¿¡Que haces!?- chilló con sorpresa.

Sin decir una palabra, Ekko cargó a su estupefacta compañera a la espalda sin apenas esfuerzo y la llevó la cama individual que tenía la chica en el lugar. La dejó allí sin miramientos y se echó encima de ella. Y la beso. Jinx estaba fría como siempre y aún tenía el mismo sabor. Aquello encendió los recuerdos y el deseo de Ekko. Jinx avivó ese fuego cuando le correspondió instintivamente. Las manos huesudas de la chica subieron por la nuca y acariciaron el inicio del cabello del muchacho, enredando sus finos y largos dedos en el corto pelo albino, haciendo círculos.

Ekko se separó unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?

Jinx correspondió a esas palabras saliendo de debajo suyo y desenganchando el cinturón que sujetaba el Z-Drive a la parte baja de la espalda de Ekko. El chico lo cogió al vuelo y lo bajó de la cama con cuidado, junto con la espada que llevaba a la espalda.

Jinx empezó a aflojar mecánicamente los cinturones que aguantaban las ropas del chico, como si de un juego se tratara, sonriendo divertida.

Ekko se sintió transportado y comenzó a besar toda la piel visible, empezando por su marcada clavícula y descendiendo hasta su estómago, acariciando tímidamente con las yemas de sus dedos cada forma, cada hueso marcado, cada rincón del helado cuerpo de Jinx, intentado calentarlo con sus labios y su tacto.

La chica quitó la parte de arriba de las vestimentas de Ekko, ruborizándose al revelar un torso firme, con abdominales definidos y un pectoral equilibradamente musculado.

Jinx comenzó a pasar los dedos por el torso del joven que tenía delante, resiguiendo cada forma, cada contorno. Las manos ásperas de Ekko se cansaron de vagar por el pequeño cuerpo de la joven y se dirigieron raudas hacia el top de esta, desabrochándolo fácilmente y dejándolo caer por el borde de la cama con un sonido metálico. Continuó con los guantes y los adornos de las manos y seguidamente le tocó el turno a los calcetines altos que cubrían las finas piernas hasta casi la rodilla.

Ekko contemplaba la palidez desnuda de Jinx con fascinación, todo en ella le parecía un espejismo a punto de deshacerse. La chica le devolvía la mirada portando únicamente su short y su cinturón de munición. Se besaron, esta vez más largo, más intenso, entrelazando sus lenguas y podrían haber estado así largo rato sino fuese porque Ekko cortó el momento debido a la sorpresa que le provocó el hecho que las manos de su compañera se hallaran desabrochando sus pantalones.

Ekko no aguantaba más. Prosiguió a acabar de desnudarse a sí mismo y seguidamente tiró de los shorts de Jinx para sacarlos sin miramientos y darles el mismo destino que al top. Su preciosa ninfa sonriente le miraba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo y el chico acercó los dedos a la entrada de ella, moviéndose lentamente, introduciendo primero el índice para extraerlo de nuevo y seguidamente acompañarlo de el dedo corazón, arrancando suspiros de placer de la boca de Jinx, provocándole más ganas de seguir con aquello. Jinx tenía una constitución muy estrecha para Ekko, eso lo conocía bien, así que siguió acariciándola por dentro así como dedicaba su otra mano a calentar el cuerpo de la chica, pasando la mano por su cintura y sus pechos.

A la vez que Ekko movía sus dedos en el interior de Jinx, haciéndola gemir levemente, ella le correspondía masturbandole a buen ritmo.

El chico hizo la hizo detenerse cuando sintió que ella estaba preparada para recibirle. La tumbó completamente y, elevando su cintura, la penetró en toda la extensión de su miembro. Jinx contuvo la respiración para luego deshacerse en jadeos continuos.

-M..Más.- rogó la joven

Ekko comenzó el vaivén, entrando y saliendo de ella casi al completo, aumentando el ritmo cada vez a más. La chica gemía más seguido y apretaba sus muslos a su alrededor. Jinx se aferraba al cabello corto del muchacho, tirando ligeramente, a punto de llegar al límite. La respiración de Ekko se volvió más pesada también y el olor a pólvora de la chica se mezcló armoniosamente con el de su sudor. Un par de embestidas más, agarrándole la cintura a Jinx para llegar más profundo, hicieron que ella se corriese, gimiendo levemente y de forma aguda y que un arañazo quedase tatuado en el omóplato izquierdo de Ekko.

El chico salió de su compañera únicamente para darle la vuelta y volverla a penetrar, esta vez a un ritmo acelerado desde el inicio. Jinx volvió a llegar al poco tiempo, agarrándose a la almohada, gracias a que Ekko acariciaba suavemente sus pezones, excitándola. Instantes después, el joven llegaba al final también, corriéndose por fin gracias a las placenteras contracciones internas de Jinx al acabar.

Ekko salió de ella la volvió a enfrentar a la cara y la besó tiernamente en la frente, cubriéndola con la sábana. El chico se sentía satisfecho y realizado mientras jugueteaba con la larga trenza de la joven, quería a Jinx, su corazón latía desbocado. Parece que la muchacha no estaba tan mal como pensaba, se alegraba tanto de haber vuelto a Piltover.

Cuando se volvió para mirar una vez más a su amante la vio horrorizada, llorando.

-Esto solo… lo hacía con él- chilló Jinx con una voz hueca y extrañamente aguda.

-Jinx, tranquila, esta bien

-Promesa…

-Jinx, escúchame, soy Ekko, sabes quién soy.- le dijo el chico, zarandeándola un poco.

La chica no podía salir de su estado de trauma y lloraba mientras se reía, ovillada.

-Jinx por favor, esta bien.

-Tenemos que torturar a Vi, Fishbones, no podré… nunca más… ver…

-¡JINX!

La expresión de Jinx mutaba hacia el miedo.

-¿Quién soy?

Ekko no pudo resistirlo más. Si eran los recuerdos lo que la había llevado a ese trance, él tenía la solución. Cogió su Z-Drive de debajo de la cama y besó a Jinx por última vez.

Accionó el mecanismo de vuelta en el tiempo y lo último que presenciaron los sentidos del muchacho fue a Jinx con la expresión perdida, mirándole fijamente, imprimiendo sus palabras en lo profundo de su ser.

-Ekko, ayúdame.

Jinx despertó en un callejón oscuro, con su arma favorita bajo el brazo.

Mientras Ekko volvía a Zaun, un pinchazo en el omóplato izquierdo, prueba de una herida o lesión reminiscente, dolía más intensamente dentro, que fuera.


	3. CH3 Fríanieves (AshexTryndamere)

**¡Hola, hola! He estado mucho tiempo sin publicar por los exámenes y Navidad pero... ¡he vuelto! Me hacen muy feliz vuestras reviews lo que pasa es que ¡no sé responderlas! Solo me da opción de enviaros un privado y eso es tan acosador... (risas). Gracias por proponer parejas aunque aún no me atrevo a escribir sobre amor que se aleja mucho del lore original de los personajes ya que me cuesta acercarlos.**

 **-ABOUT-  
He elegido esta vez a AshexTryndamere, espero que os guste. Cuando Riot destruyó su matrimonio cambiando el lore de Tryndamere se me partió el kokoro ;_;. Sigo creyendo fervientemente en su unión hahaha (y amor). ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

Se había pasado toda la ceremonia callado, expectante, mirando, la cabeza le daba vueltas por los recientes acontecimientos y, aún así, cuando la alta y delgada mujer, portadora de un manto blanco de piel, entró en la que se supone que sería su nueva casa, no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más ante su belleza.

El cabello rubio platino de la chica, separado y vuelto a unir mediante trenzas en un hermoso peinado que caía por su hombro, estaba adornado con flores y cuentas de cristal que resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de la estancia. Su cuerpo fino, de nívea piel, estaba cubierto por un hermoso traje blanco con transparencias que brillaba ligeramente, como si estuviese hecho de hielo, que se reveló al desprenderse la mujer de la suave capa con capucha.

Aquel traje de novia avarosano era una obra de arte, y no era de extrañar pues el pueblo entero se había esmerado al máximo por su reina, Ashe, la portadora del arco de hielo.

No era raro que la chica hubiese intentado disimular sin éxito una mueca de ligero horror cuando vio a Tryndamere en el altar, vestido con el traje festivo de los bárbaros de la tundra, que se basaba en unos pantalones de cuero con trozos de armadura y una protección del hombro algo más ornamentada que la que acostumbraba a portar así como el casco de batalla ceremonial a juego y pinturas de guerra en su musculado cuerpo, realizadas por sus hermanos de combate.

El rey bárbaro se había sentido orgulloso de su aspecto antes de ver a Ashe. Pensaba que era varonil y que atraería de alguna forma a la joven puesto que había creado conmoción entre las mujeres de su propia tribu.

Nada más lejos de la realidad pues Ashe era orgullosa y altiva y parecía haber tomado su atuendo por alguna clase de broma irrespetuosa.

La visión de la ofensa en los ojos azul pálido de la joven había dejado a Tryndamere en shock, quién pasó toda la ceremonia en una especie de estúpido trance.

-No hace falta que lo hagas tan notorio, bárbaro.-habló Ashe en tono gélido. Su voz dulce poseía un eco propio que la hacía especial y sacó al hombre del curso de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Esto ya estaba decidido, Tryndamere. Lo decidimos juntos, por el bien de nuestros pueblos. Eres un líder al que admiro profundamente y sin embargo, tu actuación en la ceremonia de hoy ha sido… ha dejado mucho que desear. Espero que a partir de ahora cumplas mejor con tu deber y obligaciones.- siguió hablando Ashe mientras se dirigía a su estancia personal.

-¡Se supone que era una ceremonia breve y que no tenía que hacer nada! No espera que aparecieras en plan deidad convertida en una joya andante- reprochó Tryndamere, quién nunca había sido reprendido de aquella forma.

-Y tu se supone que debías llevar algo de ropa.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Al hombre le ardía el cuerpo de ira por haber sido ridiculizado de aquella forma. Siguió a Ashe a la habitación, repleta de decoraciones y frascos de cristal, todos afectos personales de la chica. En la pared del fondo, algo resplandecía y brillaba. Su arco.

-¡¿Que haces?! Aquí duermo yo, tu puedes ir al dormitorio grande, el que se supone que compartimos.

-Estúpida mujer, eres mi esposa ahora, vendrás conmigo.- dijo el guerrero con una media sonrisa. Se las iba a pagar.

-Tryndamere vete a jugar con otra, nos conocemos, no caeré en tus bromas estúpidas.

El hombre se rió con una carcajada ronca mientras, sin miramientos, se abalanzaba sobre Ashe y la cargaba sobre el hombro en que no llevaba la protección ornamentada.

A grandes zancadas la llevó hacía el dormitorio grande mientras la joven se resistía y golpeaba la espalda ancha y dura del guerrero sin ningún efecto aparente.

Al llegar a la estancia la tumbó sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, agarrándola de las muñecas con una mano mientras ella forcejeaba.

-¡Tryndamere no tiene gracia!

El rostro de Ashe estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Tryndamere elevó con un brazo la espalda de la joven y empezó a desabrochar los botones del vestido de novia que había detrás.

-Si tiene gracia- rió el bárbaro- ¡ya verás! Tan traumático es es que te vea en ropa interior "oh reina mía"- se burló.

Ashe permanecía muda y toda su piel ardía en un tono carmesí, lo que divirtió al guerrero. Cuando se terminó la final de botones, Tryndamere introdujo su cálida mano por la abertura creada y tocó la finísima piel de su espalda, acariciando arriba y abajo lentamente. "No lleva sujetador", el pensamiento asaltó los deseos más profundos de Tryndamere. "Joder, joder, como puede ser". Miró la cara de Ashe, que se moría de vergüenza pero lo miraba con un gesto triunfal. "No has ganado reinecilla" pensó el hombre y acto seguido se desabrochó el cubrehombros que llevaba y lo tiró al suelo con furia. "Ahora empieza lo bueno". El bárbaro se sacó el casco, mandándolo junto a la protección del brazo, y dejó caer su largo cabello negro oscuro.

Miró a Ashe nuevamente. Era hermosa, debajo de él, con su ya no tan fría piel asomando por el vestido y su peinado algo deshecho, con los adornos desprendidos esparcidos sobre la cama. Tryndamere se agitó con aquella visión y continuó rozando con sus dedos la espalda de su reciente esposa. Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de ella, excitando al guerrero. Le besó el cuello y descendió por su clavícula, pasando la lengua ligeramente. Ashe olía tan bien que nublaba sus sentidos y solo dejaba lugar para el pensamiento enloquecido de hacerla suya.

El hombre tiró de la especie de corset abotonado que llevaba Ashe y lo sacó con brusquedad por sus brazos, que aún mantenía inmovilizados por las muñecas. La chica estaba muda de asombro y observaba a Tryndamere con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad mientras este se deleitaba con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Era preciosa, delicada. Desprendió también la cascada de gasas que hacían de falda a la joven para dejarla solo con la parte de abajo de un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, sus tacones translúcidos y un ligero.

Tryndamere cambió la mirada de temor de Ashe a una más deseosa mediante caricias por su bajo vientre, descendiendo lentamente para masturbarla por encima de la fina tela. Los ojos de la chica estaban entrecerrados por el placer pero atentos a cada movimiento del bárbaro, esperando no tener que decir nada para que el hombre no se detuviese.

Tryndamere disfrutaba con la visión de Ashe a punto de correrse en sus dedos, con sus pómulos enrojecidos y sus ojos claros mirándole.

Sin embargo él quería algo más esa noche así que, dejando a la chica aún gimiendo de anticipación, se sentó en la cama y atrajo a la joven reina hacia sí, colocándola a horcajadas encima de él, rozando su clítoris con su miembro erecto. El hombre la agarró por los muslos y la atrajo más, aumentando el contacto e iniciando un ligero vaivén. Ashe estaba en su límite ya que, junto al movimiento, Tryndamere lamía sus pezones, excitándola aún más.

-Shhh reinecilla, aún no.- le susurró Tryndamere al oído.

-Por… porfavor.

El bárbaro se detuvo y la ayudó a bajar al suelo. Observándola un poco más, cubriéndose ruborizada, se quitó los pantalones de cuero y adornos y su bóxer, revelándole a Ashe su erección y porvenir. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Quítate todo y ven.

Ashe obedeció lentamente, se descalzó y se mostró completa por fin al hombre que la miraba como un lobo hambriento y que cuando estuvo suficiente cerca de él, la obligó a cabalgarle una vez más. Sosteniendola de su cintura con un brazo, Tryndamere condució su miembro con la otra mano hacia la entrada de Ashe y la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, con un ligero movimiento circular, facilitando a la chica aceptarle por completo. Ashe gemía agitada.

-Así que virgen eh…-susurró Tryndamere mientras entraba al fin por completo.

Un ligero dolor sobrevino a la chica, mezclado con algo de vergüenza y culpa, sentimientos y sensaciones que el bárbaro le obligó a dejar atrás ya que la volvía a aferrar del culo y la movía algo bruscamente, provocándole inmenso placer cuando la rozaba interiormente. Entre la estimulación previa y la actual, con el hombre lamiéndole continuamente, la chica alcanzó por fin su primer orgasmo, aferrándose a la melena de su amante y susurrando su nombre entre gemidos.

Comprendiendo el hombre que la primeriza no podía más, extrajo su miembro de ella y hizo que Ashe se arrodillara en el suelo, temblando ligeramente.

-Esto aún quiere de ti, Ashe.- se burló Tryndamere mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y acercaba su erección a la boca de la chica.- Por favor.

Ashe rió ladinamente y, pese a su agotamiento, empezó a lamer tímidamente para pasar a hacerlo de forma más osada, introduciendo buena parte del miembro de su amante en la boca, acariciando con la lengua, mientras él se masturbaba a sí mismo por la parte baja, ayudándola. El hombre apartó ligeramente a Ashe cuando acabó con un gemido ronco, suspirando profundo, mirando a su preciosa esposa. Al calmarse un poco, elevó a Ashe por el brazo y la beso en la boca, profundo, intenso.

-Te amo.


	4. CH4 Pride (ThreshxKalistaxHecarim)

**¡Hola, hola! Después de unas (merecidas) vacaciones, ¡vuelvo! Unnnnna vez más gracias por todas las reviews y comentarios, ¡me hacen muuuuy felisss!**

 **-ABOUT-**

 **Os traigo a nuestro 'trío' espectral favorito ThreshxKalistaxHecarim. Una historia algo mmmm... diferente. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Siempre espero vuestros comentarios y** **sugerencias!**

Thresh caminaba lentamente por la orilla del lago de negro cuando divisó una monstruosa figura parada frente la extensión acuosa con la vista perdida en las leves olas que se formaban en la superficie a voluntad ya que el viento rara vez soplaba en las Islas de la Sombra. Hecarim, echado sobre lo que supuestamente eran sus cuartos traseros, parecía sumido en una especie de estúpido trance del que le rescató el carcelero cuando se le acercó.

-Hola, poney.

-Que.

Thesh puedo ver algo inusual en su colega. Una lanza translúcida le atravesaba el pecho y se desvanecía por momentos. Kalista. La mujer nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de atormentar a Hecarim y esta vez había acertado al coloso con una de sus jabalinas espectrales. Jabalinas que provocaban un intenso dolor continuo y ardiente a aquel que merecía el título de 'traidor', incluso aunque este perteneciese ya al más allá. Kalista era implacable y guardaba sus más afiladas agujas para Hecarim. Thresh sabía que su amigo tenía un alto rango en la lista de traidores de la soldado pero desconocía el motivo y eso le provocaba curiosidad.

-¿Te ha vuelto a ensartar eh?

-Huh.- Hecarim minimizaba sus movimientos para apaciguar el dolor de la lanza.

-Esta obsesa contigo. Igual se ha vuelto loca. Podría llevarme su alma al plano de mi linterna si resulta que su espíritu se ha debilitado.

-La odio.

-No se lo que pasó entre vosotros en vida pero debiste de hacerlo realmente mal. ¿Tan horrible amante eras Hecarim?- Thresh rió ásperamente de su propia broma.

Hecarim se levantó embravecido y agitó sus cascos, aguantando el dolor.

-Woah.

-Para Thresh, no tiene gracia. Ojalá pudiera vengarme de ella. Quiero devolverle lo de hoy. Quiero devolverle lo de aquella vez que arrancó 27 lanzas de mi cuerpo y todo Valoran se enteró de mi dolor. Quiero ver suplicar ese rostro orgulloso que tenía, que sigue teniendo.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que el carcelero había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Sabía que Hecarim quería hacerle algo a Kalista pero también sabía que en vida tuvo que haber sentido algo por ella y que ese 'algo' no tenía porqué ser malo. Tentaría a su amigo para llevar a cabo su plan. Al fin y al cabo, él también quería tratos con la guerrera.

Thresh extrajo dos frascos de debajo de su ajada mortaja. En uno brillaba una esencia rosácea y burbujeante y, en el otro, un polvo dorado se arremolinaba lentamente. Los puso delante de Hecarim.

-Qué es eso.

-El rosado es esencia 'charm' que obligue a un _kyubi_ de Ionia a darme después de atraparlo con mi cadena. Puede doblegar la voluntad del guerrero más bravo y hacerlo sucumbir. El segundo y dorado es líquido de mortal. Hará volver a Kalista a su estado mortal por un par de días. Sentirá lo mismo que cuando estaba viva, dolor, placer, agonia… Atraparemos a Kalista con el charm cuando la cite mañana en mi morada y la haremos mortal y cada uno tendrá medio día para tratar con ella.

-¿Que ganas tu de esto?- Hecarim sabía que su amigo no haría eso si no fuera por algún motivo particular.

-Intentaré encerrarla para mi…Aquí.- rió Thresh golpeando su linterna.- después de que tu la hayas debilitado… de alguna forma.

Hecarim sonrió sombrío.

-Perfecto. Cuando amanezca mañana, estaré en tu casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Thresh abría la puerta de su lóbrego castillo a Kalista. La luchadora era alta y resplandecía con un inusual tono plateado.

-Por qué me has citado, espectro.- dijo Kalista con su voz acompañada de ecos.

Antes de que la guerrera pudiese reaccionar, Thresh dejó salir la esencia de 'charm' sobre Kalista. La mujer permaneció quieta en la entrada.

-Pasa querida.- dijo el carcelero, riendo.

-Si.- habló sin voluntad Kalista.

-¿Ha funcionado Thresh?- dijo Hecarim saliendo de su escondite.

Kalista no reaccionó con la presencia de Hecarim como normalmente lo habría hecho. Le miró y sonrió extrañamente.

-Eh, hola Hecarim.- Se sonrojó Kalista.

Los dos espectros estaban alucinados por el comportamiento de la lancera. Parecía incluso dócil. Thresh tendió el brebaje mortal a Kalista y la instó a beberlo.

-No.- dijo la mujer embelesada.- creo que será más divertido si lo bebemos todos.

-¿De que hablas loca?-le chilló el coloso

-Va, Hecarim.- hablaba melosamente Kalista.- Hace mucho que no veo tu forma mortal…

-¿Como sabes que esto te volverá mortal, nena?

-Se algunas cosas.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kalista tomó elixir mortal del tarro y besó en la boca a Hecarim, introduciendo el líquido en este con la lengua y obligándole a beber. En su mano derecha convocó una lanza espectral y se acercó seguidamente de un salto a Thresh, atrayéndolo hacia ella con la lanza por la espalda e hizo lo propio, sorprendiendolo también.

La esencia de los tres espectros brilló por un momento. Allí donde se hallaba un centauro metálico y deforme, surgió un hombre de unos trentaipocos, alto, apuesto y fuerte. Moreno de piel y con los ojos de color miel, amarillentos y algo almendrados. Kalista volvió a su forma anterior, mostrando un cuerpo fino y contorneado de una chica veinteañera, moreno al igual que el de Hecarim, con un pelo largo y negro recogido en una alta coleta de batalla. Sus ojos rasgados y igualmente amarillentos denotaban que era de la misma raza que el guerrero. Contrariamente, Thresh volvió a su forma desaliñada, alto, delgado y pálido, con el pelo negro oscuro y los ojos de un verde fluorescente.

Moviéndose ágilmente en su cuerpo mortal, Kalista se posicionó de nuevo en frente de Hecarim, pasando una de sus largas piernas entre las de él, pegando su cuerpo al del guerrero y pasando sus morenas manos por su armadura, desatándola. El hombre estaba extasiado de volver a ver a su antigua compañera y la miraba con sus grandes manos puestas en la cintura de ella.

Thresh observaba. Sus dos compañeros de estancia se manoseaban y besaban activamente. Aquello era inesperado pero a la vez la escena era hipnótica y no podía dejar de mirar. Los dos eran altos y musculados, de un pueblo ancestral ya extinguido. Hecarim se comía con los ojos a Kalista. "Y quién no la miraría, joder" pensó Thresh admirando el cuerpo de la guerrera. Derrenpente, cuando Hecarim se hallaba ya únicamente en sus pantalones de cuero de guerra, la lancera miró al carcelero fijamente. "Perfecto, os habéis dado cuenta de que sigo aquí, parejita" rió Thresh para sus adentros.

Kalista se movió hacia el hombre y pasó una mano por su pelo. Thresh sintió un escalofrío. La mano de la guerrera era caliente y se colaba entre su ajada camiseta y rozaba su torso frío, haciéndole temblar. Sin previo aviso, la ahora veinteañera atrajo el rostro del carcelero hacia sí y volvió a besarle en la boca, introduciendo su lengua tímidamente. Con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar circularmente la erección de Thresh, haciéndola más evidente. Se dejó llevar por el leve placer que le hacía sentir y la correspondió entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.  
En un arrebato de lujuria y cansado de que Hecarim lo observara con esa mirada hostil, Thresh cargó a la lancera en su hombro y se dirijo hacia la escalinata, dispuesto a llevarla a su dormitorio.

-¿¡Dónde te la llevas!?- chilló Hecarim.

Thresh soltó una carcajada ronca y Kalista comenzó a reír sonoramente cuando su casco cayó rodando y Hecarim comenzó a perseguirlos. Cayeron en la cama seguidos del guerrero moreno y Kalista quitó la camiseta al carcelero y se levantó, dejando a los dos hombres con ganas de seguir acariciándola.

La lancera obsequió a los ex-espectros con una vista privilegiada de sus firmes senos cuando se desató la placa pectoral de su armadura. Poco a poco, se fue quitando las protecciones de los brazos y piernas hasta quedarse en su falda de batalla. Haciéndose de rogar, bajo la prenda lentamente y se mostró completa. Sin poderlo aguantar más, Thresh convocó sus cadenas espectrales y la atrajo hacia la cama, haciéndola arrodillarse en el borde.

Hecarim en un despliegue de hombría, sacó su miembro erecto y agarró a la mujer de su coleta, obligándola a metérselo en la boca y comenzar a lamer lentamente. El tamaño del guerrero era demasiado para Kalista pero aún así succionaba y lamía expertamente, arrancando suspiros del interior de hombre.

Thresh elevó las caderas de la chica e introdujo el índice en su interior para comprobar que estaba preparada también para él. Sin miramientos, se despojó de su pantalón y la penetró de un golpe, haciéndola gemir, para luego volver a salir y posteriormente entrar, comenzando a moverse a buen ritmo, llegando hasta el fondo con cada embestida atrayendo a Kalista hacía sí por sus caderas. El carcelero notaba que a la lancera le quedaba poco para llegar y ella gemía ahogadamente por la presencia del miembro de Hecarim en su boca, quien lo apartó segundos antes de que Kalista se corriese por primera vez aquella noche para escucharla jadear y pedir más.

Hecarim cogió una de las cadenas que Thresh había hecho servir anteriormente con una mano y a la extasiada lancera con la otra. Acercó los brazos de la chica a uno de los postes de la cama y la encadenó, haciendo que le diera la espalda.

-Hecarim, no te pases con la dama.- rió Thresh con la visión de la ninfa desnuda, inmovilizada, excitándose.

El guerrero acarició la espalda de Kalista lentamente y la besó en la mejilla. Admiro su cuerpo arqueado y su cara sonriente mientras le deshacía lentamente la coleta y su pelo caía en cascada por la espalda. Thresh observaba la escena expectante y envidioso de cómo su colega se hacía con la chica, poco a poco, dejándole solo mirar. Un suspiro ronco escapó de la boca del carcelero cuando su amigo por fin penetró de una embestida rápida a su compañera.

Las cadenas tintineaban con el violento vaivén mientras Thresh se acariciaba a sí mismo con la escena.

Hecarim se vio a sí mismo tomando a Kalista una vez más después de tanto tiempo, haciéndola suya. La chica giraba de vez en cuando la cara y confrontaba su mirada con los ojos posesivos y anhelantes del guerrero, retándole a aumentar la intensidad, la profundidad, el ritmo. Y así lo hacía, llegando entre gemidos los dos simultáneamente a un intenso orgasmo sincronizado, como siempre había sido.

El hombre salió de ella y la beso en la boca intensamente mientras la desataba y caía en la cama exhausto.

El carcelero aún solitario, sentado en un borde, estaba también apunto de llegar. Hecarim parecía dormir, echado en la otra parte de la cama.

Kalista, acercándose, interrumpió su soliloquio para montarse a horcajadas encima suyo y comenzar a mover sus caderas a buen ritmo. Mientras se besaban, acabó primero ella entre gemido exhaustos y luego él, agarrándola de los muslos para tenerla hasta el final.

-¿Querías hacer un trato conmigo, carcelero?¿Estás seguro pues?- susurró Kalista en su oído.

-S-si…- dijo Thresh sin pensar.

Kalista se incorporó, volviendo poco a poco a su forma espectral. Un halo la invadía mientras en su mano, una lanza negra se convocaba.

-El pacto ha sido sellado.- dijo la lancera con voz de ultratumba.

Thresh se vio sometido, en su forma no-muerta ya, a la espectro, quién reía frenéticamente. Todo pasaba rápido y no entendía a qué se debía el cambio en Kalista hasta que alcanzó a ver un colgante enredado en la muñeca de la mujer. El velo de la Banshee.

Kalista nunca estuvo bajo el hechizo del _kyubi_ , los había engañado.

-Me gustan tus artes, carcelero, nos divertiremos hoy, una vez más.- dijo la lancera mientras se volvía riendo hacia un semi-inerte coloso metálico que se incorporaba lentamente.- ¡SANGRA TRAIDOR!


End file.
